The Vampire Slayers
by GeekyWolfGirl4
Summary: Angela Reed thought that everything would go back to normal when her mother moved them to a small town in North Carolina. She couldn't have been more wrong. Faced with a choice between bad boy Cole Ryder and golden boy Ethan White, Angela finds herself in the middle of a supernatural war. But what side will she choose?


A New Place Called Home

Looking out the window of the blue Toyota, all that Angela Reed could see was green. Green grass, trees, moss. Even the houses were green! "How much further until we reach the house?" Angela was never a very patient person and the long car ride to the new house was killing her. Her mother looked over at her from the drivers seat. People said she looked just like her mother. Angela agreed with most of what they said. Sure she had her mothers caramel-brown hair, short height (she barely made it to 5' 4"), and her stubbornness, but that was were the resemblance ended. It didn't help that she had hazel eyes (something neither of her parents had), bad eyesight ( contacts were a complete pain in the butt), and she was clumsy (the only thing she inherited from her dad). Add in her complete lack of human skills and you got a pretty cute girl who fell down a lot and would rather read a book than talk about boys.

"About another 5 miles," her mom replied. "You're really going to like the house Angela!" "Sure." She wasn't excited about moving to a new house in the middle of nowhere. Along with going to a new school where everyone knew each other from preschool. This was going to be hell on earth. Angela didn't want to move! All of her friends were back in Virginia. Her mother was the one who wanted to get away. "I just can't stand the house now that your father is gone," her mother said as her excuse. Sure the sudden passing of her father had been tragic, but that didn't mean that they needed to pack up everything and move to North Carolina!

With a sigh, Angela resumed looking out the window. Too soon her mother was pulling into a nice little neighborhood. She stopped at the house with the number 25 on it. It really was a nice looking house. It was a two-story building with a massive pool and backyard. The porch went all the way around the house and the building was a pretty shade of turquoise. "Wow mom! You weren't kidding when you said it was perfect!" "Thank you darling. Here comes the moving truck. I'd better tell them where to put everything," her mother left without another word.

Well at least it's not a tiny little condo, Angela thought. With a shrug, she picked up her bag and carried it inside. The house had wood floors and a massive spiral staircase that led to the second floor. The kitchen was filled with stainless steel appliances and a two-door oven. With a smile, Angela walked up the stairs and looked into the rooms. Finding one that fit her perfectly, she dropped her bag on the floor and looked at the giant walk-in closet along with the huge bathroom with two sinks. She even had a balcony that looked out at the pool and backyard. "I see you went ahead and picked out a room for yourself," her mother said while leaning on the door. "Yeah. This ones perfect!" "Well, that's good. The movers are going to be in and out for a while, so make sure you don't get in the way." Angela could hear the click click of her mother's shoes as she walked back down the hallway.

Resigned to putting her clothes in her closet, Angela found herself thinking about what tomorrow would bring. They'll probably think I'm weird or they'll look at me like something they found on the bottom of their shoes. When she was done with that, she started on the boxes that the movers had carefully left outside of her door. Exhausted from the long day, Angela went to bed after taking a shower.

The sound of her alarm clock going off woke Angela up. Blurry-eyed and groggy, Angela flung on some pants and a blue shirt. Curling her hair and applying makeup didn't take as long as she hoped it would. Taking the stairs two at a time, she arrived in the kitchen to see a plate of pancakes and a note on the kitchen table. With a sad smile she picked the note up and read,

Dear Angela,

Have a great day at school honey. Make sure you stop at the front office to get your schedule and be nice.

Love,

Mom.

When she had finished eating, she went back upstairs to brush her teeth and grab her bag. With the final click of the lock on the front door as it closed, Angela got into her car. It was a baby-blue colored beetle bug. Throwing her bag into the back, she put the car into drive and started the 15 minute drive to school. Her car was the first one in the parking lot. She parked in the number that she had reserved for herself and headed towards the building.

It was a two-story brick building with a wolf as its mascot. With a push of the glass door, Angela found herself in the front lobby. To the left of her was the cafeteria and to the right was the auditorium. Walking towards the front office, which was right beside the cafeteria, she could see the bulletin board that was full of ads for clubs, a school play, and the score of the last football game. When the lady at the desk saw Angela walk in she turned her chair towards her and said, "How can I help you?" "Um.. I'm Angela Reed. I transferred here from Virginia." "Oh, that's right. Your schedule is right here," she slid a piece of paper at Angela and then muttered almost to herself, "It's a pretty bad time to transfer here halfway through the year." "Thank you," Angela turned and walked towards the door. "Make sure you get your teachers to sign that piece of paper at the bottom," The lady said, already back at work.

When she was back in the lobby, she was overwhelmed with how many kids had started to arrive. Having to push her way through the crowd, she found herself in a hallway full of lockers. Soon she found hers and tried the combination. It didn't open. "Dang it! You stupid locker, open!" In frustration she smacked her hand on it. "Do you need help opening that?" a cheery voice asked. Angela turned to find a girl in a pink shirt, mini skirt that obviously broke dress code, and pink high heels on. "Yes." "Here, what's your combination?" "24,14,3" The locker opened with a click. "I'm Kat by the way," the girl, Kat, said while sticking her hand out. "Angela." They shook hands. "Did you just move here?" "Yeah, from Virginia." "Oh, well in that case you have to let me show you around!"Kat squealed and grabbed her arm before she could protest. " What's your first class?" "Science with Mrs. Peterson" "Oh, then we have first period together." It turned out that the girls had second and third period together too. Kat introduced Angela to all of her friends, "This is Lola," she pointed to a blonde with braces, "Lynnette, but we call her Lyn," the girl was very tall and had dark-black hair that went to her chin, "and this is Freya," Kat concluded. Freya was a small girl with red hair and more freckles than you could count.

"Well girls, what do you think? Could she be Alpha Wolf material?" "Sure, I guess," Lyn said. "Totally," that one was Lola. "Of course," Freya smiled at Angela when she said it. "Well then, that a yes from everyone. Now let me explain to her," she pointed at Angela, "What it means to be an Alpha Wolf." With that the other girls slowly melted into the crowd of students. "So," Kat began, "Here at West Gaston High School every person belongs in a group. Now just like wolves we have the Alpha groups, boys and girls of course, then you have the beta groups, commoners, food, and the entertainment groups. You have just been given the honor of being a part of the highest ranking group for girls. So, what do you say? Do you want in?" Angela bit her lip and thought it over. Be apart of the popular crowd or be apart of the commoner or even worse food group. "Of course I want in."

"That's great. You'll fit right in. You'll need to get used to guys falling all over you though. Also, we don't back stab each other, so don't think about it." "Why would I back stab you. You guys have been nice enough to help on my first day here." Kat smiled at that. "I really like you Angela." With that they walked down the hallway and Kat pointed out people from the different groups. "That guy over there is a beta, that girls a commoner, that guy is a," Kat was interrupted by a tall guy with ice-blue eyes, black hair, and gauges in both of his ears. "Hey kitty Kat. How about you come over here and introduce me to your new friend." "How about you go shove it up somewhere," she replied. Then she whispered to Angela, "That's my ex Zeke. He's apart of the Alpha boy pack. And they are completely off limits." "Why?" "Because they are all jerks. Also, you are not allowed to cuss at all. It's apart of the rules for our group." "I'm fine with that."

"Oh come on Kat. You know you want me." "Yeah. The way someone want an STD." "Ouch. That one really hurt babe." "Good. Maybe you'll learn to be quiet and not talk to me." With that she flipped her hair dramatically and resumed walking down the hallway. "Why did you guys break up. If you don't mind me asking," Angela asked. "He cheated on me with that slut Jacklyn Hayes. Who happens to be dating Zeke's best friend/leader Cole Ryder. Of course they weren't dating when Zeke did that though or else Cole would have killed him." "Oh, well you can do better than him anyways. I mean you have an amazing personality and fashion sense." Kat laughed at that. "Thanks. Now we better get to class before Mrs. Peterson blows up."

They arrived at class right as the bell rang. Kat gave her a "I'm Sorry" look and slid into her seat right as the teacher turned to the class. "Ah. Miss Reed. It's nice to see you arrived to the right classroom. Please hand me your slip and then you can find a seat." Blushing like crazy, Angela handed the teacher her slip and sat in the back between two boys. The teacher was a gray haired lady who was even smaller than Angela. Reaching into her bag to get the science book that the school had mailed to her, she felt a tap on her arm. Straightening up, she turned to see a cute blonde boy who was wearing glasses. "I'm Ethan White," he said. "Angela Reed." He smiled and said, "That's a beautiful name." Angela blushed and turned her head towards the front of the classroom. Apparently they were going to watch a video about the human anatomy. Sighing, Angela bent back down to put her book away. When she looked back at her desk there was a note on it.

Angela,

That boy is a Beta. Go for it! Ethan is really sweet and would totally go out with you.

Kat

Leave it to Kat to think that she would try and get a boyfriend on the first day of school for the bell rang, Kat bounced back towards her and said, "Come on. We have to go to the second floor for Math." Math went by with only one bad incident when a boy left his foot out in the isle and caused Angela to trip. The boy was then yelled at by Kat and soon was blushing scarlet. "Thanks Kat." "Anytime. Besides you are apart of the Alpha's. You need to start showing you are superior to others." They both laughed at that, which earned them a glare from Mr. Ransford. Math went by slowly and Angela's brain hurt afterwards. "I think I'm going to have a headache now," Kat said while the girls made their way to the cafeteria.

They both brought their lunches because no matter where you are on the planet school food was gross. They made their way to the table where Lola and Lyn were already sitting. "How were your first 2 classes?" Lola asked. "They were okay," Angela replied. "They were not just okay. Ethan White was totally flirting with her!" Kat announced. "He was not. All he did was introduce himself." "Sure," Kat said with way too much sarcasm.

All four girls broke out laughing just as Freya arrived at the table. "What are you guys laughing at?" "Nothing," Angela caused the table to erupt in laughter again, this time Freya was included. "Okay. Okay everyone is looking at us like we're stupid," Kat said after catching her breath. "Maybe because we are," Lyn replied.

Just then the cafeteria doors opened and a group of boys walked in. Angela recognized Zeke, but none of the other ones. "Kat who are the other boys around Zeke?" "The blonde one up front is Carter Harlan heartthrob," Kat started. Carter was pretty cute seeing as he looked like a Hollister model. "The brown haired one with blue tips is Daren Schuyler who is completely a jerk," Kat said. Angela thought that Daren was huge, he looked like a walking tank. "The other blonde is Jasper Fitzroy total freak," she continued. Angela couldn't help but agree with Kat about Jasper being a freak. He had multiple face piercings and what looked like a tattoo curling around his neck. "And the one with black hair is Cole Ryder Bad-boy." The second Angela saw Cole she almost freaked. He was super tall, probably 6'4", with ink black hair that was styled expertly, and a shirt that hugged him perfectly and showed of his muscles.

"Hello. Earth to Angela," Kat said waving her hand in front of Angela's face. "Knock Knock anyone home?" "Sorry," Angela said shaking her head. "What did you say." "Nothing important. Just remember we don't date them, so you can look all you want just don't touch." "What was that about touching?" Zeke had appeared at the girls table. Unfortunately this brought the rest of his friends over. "Oh. I was just telling Angela that touching one of you idiots is like touching throw up." Kat replied with a devilish smile. Angela couldn't help but laugh at that. "What's so funny shorty?" Angela looked up into the face of Daren.

Gosh was it possible that he was even larger this close up? "Nothing really. Its just that the trouble with you is that you lack the power of conversation but not the power of speech." "That's cute. Now is this seat taken because otherwise my hot self is going to sit in it." "Oh honey,stop calling yourself hot when the only thing you can turn on is the microwave." She said with a smile. Kat broke out laughing and almost fell on her face. "Oh gosh, Angela I knew there was a reason I liked you. Now I know that it's because of your words." "Thanks." Daren was just standing there speechless. "Well are you going to leave or are you waiting for me to throw a stick?" Angela said.

After the boys had left Kat said, "Well I guess we had better start heading towards third period." With that the girls parted ways and the two friends made it to their third period class. Angela thought that third period was going to last forever,but the bell rang and Kat and Angela parted ways. "Make sure that if anyone gives you a hard time that you tell me," were the last words Kat told her before walking down the hall.

Her fourth period class was English with Mr. Branson. Walking in she saw that the class was filled with boys. She went up to the teachers desk and said, "Are You Mr. Branson?". "Yes. You must be Angela Reed. Here is the reading list and I'll sign that." The teacher was pretty young and he looked like an Englishman without the accent. "Well feel free to take any seat you want." With that being said he went back to what he was doing before she walked in."Hey Angela," a familiar voice said. Turning around Angela saw all of the boys in the Alpha boy group.


End file.
